A Perfectly Good Heart No More
by Elosion12
Summary: ALL SONGS AND LYRICS BELONG TO BIG MACHINE RECORDS AND TAYLOR SWIFT. When Edward's gone for a year Bella finds out that she has a knick for the guitar and that she has a nice singing voice. What will become of it?
1. The Beginning

It had been a full year that I had tried to survive without . . . _him_, it was horrible. There was a sharp pain in my heart every time someone said their names, even if the didn't mean the same people. For example, there was a new girl at school with the name Alice Williams; let's just say I wasn't not very fond of her. A while ago, I decided that I was going to write down some lyrics and try to sing them. I was with Renee and she wanted me to try to get out my feelings on paper, so I wrote it down and then she helped me learn how to play the guitar. She tried to teach me piano but I refused, well actually, I fell to the floor mumbling 'no, _he_ played that' over and over again. I decided to sing them and according to Renee and Charlie, I was actually a very good singer.

So tonight, as broken as I was, Jake was taking me to a small coffee shop in Port Angeles for talent night. He wanted me to sing the song and I agreed. I threw on a green camisole and a grey cardigan over it and grabbed the guitar that Charlie had bought me for my birthday and walked onto the porch and waited for Jake to show up. He came whipping around the corner and I laughed, Jake could never be outdone, otherwise he'd get mad. I hopped in the passenger side of his Rabbit and he shifted into second gear. "So Bells, ready to sing tonight?" He nudged me with his elbow.

I took a deep breath. "I hope so, Jake. I hope so." I began to fiddle with my fingers and twenty minutes later we were outside the coffee shop. I hopped out with my guitar in hand and walked slowly into the shop. I was up first and the stage was waiting for me, I sighed and walked toward the stage. However, as I tried to make a graceful accent, my foot caught on the stairs and I fell twisting this way and that to protect my guitar. I sighed and heard chuckles from the crowd. I stood without a word and walked to the stool and mic. I sat down and tested my guitar strings before finally looking up. "Hello, my name's Isabella Swan and I'll be singing my own song, 'A Perfectly Good Heart.'"

_Why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take  
Our love and tear it all apart?  
Now, why would you wanna make  
The very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?_

_Maybe I should've seen the signs  
Should've read the writing on the wall  
And realize by the distance in your eyes  
That I would be the one to fall  
No matter what you say  
I still can't believe  
That you would walk away  
It don't make sense to me_

I looked into the crowd and thought I saw a pair of butterscotch eyes, and I nearly choked on the word 'me'. But I blinked and realized it was just Jake smiling and grinning like an idiot.

___But, why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take  
Our love and tear it all apart?  
Now, why would you wanna make  
The very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?_

_It's not unbroken anymore  
How do I get it back  
The way it was before?_

God, I missed him still.

___Why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take  
Our love and tear it all apart?  
Now, why would you wanna make  
The very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break,  
Why would you wanna break it?_

_Why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take  
Our love and tear it all apart?  
Now, why would you wanna make  
The very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?_

I looked up and saw that everyone was clapping and standing and grinning. I wasn't _that _good, was I? I mumbled a 'thank you' and hurried off stage. I ran into someone and I looked up, there was a muscular man staring at me and grinning, he sort of reminded me of . . . nope, nevermind, I'm not say his _brother's _name either. He apologized but then proceeded to tell me that he was a talent agent for Big Machine Records. I nearly fainted.

We talked and I agreed to meet him here tomorrow to sign a contract with Big Machine Records.

* * *

Tomorrow came fast and I was soon meeting with the talent agent again and he told me the basics. Along with a few details. "Now, is there any specific stage name you'd prefer?"

I though about it for a moment . . . two came to mind. The first, IS, for Isabella Swan, and the second, IC. _Isabella Cullen. _I cringed inwardly and shook my head. "Nope, Bella Swan would be sufficient enough for me." I signed and he handed me an airplane ticket so I could go to the Big Machine Studios and record my song and any othes I might have. Wow, I was going to be famous.


	2. Photographic Memory

**Edward POV**

I sat in my bedroom laying on my leather couch listening to the radio. "And now, here's a new artist, Bella Swan, and her song 'A Perfectly Good Heart.'" I shot up at that name.

I was stunned and just as I stood up, my brothers and sisters rushed into my room along with my mother and father. "Did you guys hear that?" They all nodded and we stood there listening to Bella sing.

_Why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take  
Our love and tear it all apart?  
Now, why would you wanna make  
The very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?_

_Maybe I should've seen the signs  
Should've read the writing on the wall  
And realize by the distance in your eyes  
That I would be the one to fall  
No matter what you say  
I still can't believe  
That you would walk away  
It don't make sense to me_

___But, why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take  
Our love and tear it all apart?  
Now, why would you wanna make  
The very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?_

_It's not unbroken anymore  
How do I get it back  
The way it was before?_

___Why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take  
Our love and tear it all apart?  
Now, why would you wanna make  
The very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break,  
Why would you wanna break it?_

_Why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take  
Our love and tear it all apart?  
Now, why would you wanna make  
The very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break  
A perfectly good heart?_

I sat down and put my head in my hands. She had wrote her song about me, and I felt all the stares and that's when I heard Rosalie.

_It's all his fault, I hope he's upset._

I growled and looked up to glare at her. "Congrats Rose, you got your wish." I stormed out of my room and down the stairs but Alice was in front of the door before I even reached for it.

She stared at me. _Edward, just go back to her. We all know she misses you, she just said it herself in that song!_

I growled again. "No, Alice, she didn't say she _missed_ me. She just said that she was heartbroken _because _of me. Now get out of the way." I pushed her out of the way and I heard Jasper behind me.

_Keep your hands off of my wife._ He wrapped two arms around Alice's petite frame and glared. Alice stroked his arm and his expression softened.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I sighed. "Thank you, Jasper. I'm sorry Alice, I'm just not in a very good mood right now. I'm leaving, I'll be back soon."

My mom walked up to me and placed a hand on my arm. _You're not leaving us, are you? _I shook my head. _Okay, hurry back._ I nodded and gave her a hug before running out into the Quebec air. I hopped in my Volvo and headed to the nearest gas station to fill up. I know what I had to do, I had to find Bella. As I drove toward Forks, I listened to the radio, waiting for another of Bella's songs to come on. "Now, here's Bella Swan with 'Crazier.'"

_I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where  
I__t wants to go  
'Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and  
Y__ou changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And i wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling  
And I, I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

I sighed and pulled over to the side of the road where I put my head against the steering wheel. I knew driving would take to long so I decided to head back to Forks on foot, it was easier and faster. I stepped out of the car and walked into the forest. As soon as I was sure that there weren't any humans nearby, I started to run. I reached the Canadian border in about half an hour instead of two hours and I realized that I was in Michigan. I kept running but kept my ears open in case there were any humans nearby. I stopped to feed on a deer now and then but other than that I didn't stop running.

I had just walked into Seattle as my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw it was Alice. "Yes Alice?"

"You're about to run into an old friend from Forks."

"What? Alice, I'm not even in the Olympic Peninsula yet, I'm only in Seattle." As I finished my sentence a red Jaguar pulled around the corner and nearly hit me before the driver slammed on the breaks.

The driver beeped and stepped out of the car. The driver was a beautiful brunette woman, she looked about 20. She looked almost identical to Bella exceot her hair was straight and pulled into a high ponytail and she wore a mini skirt with stilettos and a blue halter top that showed a lot of cleavage. She walked toward me. "What the hell do you . . ." She stopped about two feet from me and closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She looked back at me and opened her mouth to say something but then closed her mouth and walked back to her car. She opened her door and looked back at me. "Get out of here, I don't want to see you again."

A gust of wind swept toward me and her scent was carried on the wind. Fressia . . . and it was _mouthwatering. _I gasped and took a step toward her. "Bella, love?"

She scoffed. "Get out of here, Edward. I don't want to talk to you, not now, not ever. You had your chance and you ran." She looked away.

"'Of course, I'll always love you . . . in a way. But what happened the other year made me realize that it's time for a change. Because . . . I'm _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Edward. I am not a vampire.'" She looked back at me and it was true she wasn't a vampire. I couldn't believe she even remembered my actions from that night.

"'I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that.'" She glared at me, her teeth clenched and tears in her eyes. "'You're not good for me, Edward. I would like to ask one favor, if that's not too much. Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying? I'm thinking of your parents and siblings, of course. They need you. Take care of yourself-for them. And I'll make a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed.'

She smiled gently. "'Don't worry. You're a vampire-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind. Well, I won't forget. But _my _kind . . . we're very easily distracted.'" She smiled half-heartedly. She took another step back. "That's everything, I suppose. I won't bother you again.'"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "'Goodbye, Edward.'" She walked over to me and stood on her tiptoes to give me a light kiss on the forehead. "'Take care of yourself.'" She went back to the car, got in and swerved around me, not even sparing a passing glance.

I sobbed. Is this how she felt when I said that? I didn't know I could hurt this bad without literally being torn to shreads. "Hello, Edward? Are you there?" I forgot Alice was still on the phone. I raised it to my ear and tried to control my sobbing. "Edward, why did she just say that? What was that about?"

I sighed. "That was the entire one sided conversation I had with her the night we left." Alice gasped.

"She remembered the entire conversation? I guess I took her memory for granted."

I laughed without any humor. "She even copied my actions and expressions. God, I wish we had never left. What have I done?"

* * *

**Bella POV**

"'Of course, I'll always love you . . . in a way. But what happened the other year made me realize that it's time for a change. Because . . . I'm _tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Edward. I am not a vampire.'" I looked back at Edward just like he did to me last year.

"'I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that.'" I glared, teeth clenched as I tried to resist the urge to cry. "'You're not good for me, Edward. I would like to ask one favor, if that's not too much. Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Do you understand what I'm saying? I'm thinking of your parents and siblings, of course. They need you. Take care of yourself-for them. And I'll make a promise in return. I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed.'

I smiled gently. "'Don't worry. You're a vampire-your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind. Well, I won't forget. But _my _kind . . . we're very easily distracted.'" I smiled and took another step back. "That's everything, I suppose. I won't bother you again.'"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "'Goodbye, Edward.'" I approached him and gave him a peck on the forehead. "'Take care of yourself.'" I got back into my Jaguar and rode away without even looking at him.


	3. The Future's Written in Sand

**A/N: I have finally fixed chapter three! You see, what happened was, I was so caught up in the story I forgot to publish the third chapter and posted the fourth...so instead of reorganizing everything, I just added three and four together. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

I drove home practically before the car was off, I ran out of the car and up the front stairs, slamming open the door but running into a rock solid, and warm, form. I looked up and Jacob's eyes were filled with tears. "Jake, what's wrong? Where's Charlie?" At my dad's name Jake seemed to flinch, why? He shook his head and turned around to go crash on the sofa. "Jake?" I rushed to his side and laid a hand on his back.

"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Bella." His body was shaking as he kept his face buried in the couch.

"Jacob. What..." My thoughts were scrambled.

He mumbled something into the sofa. "...red...your..." Red? What?

I sighed. "Jake, I can't understand you."

He slowly turned his face in my direction, his voice came out in a whisper. "The red-head, she...got your dad."

My face fell. "That's not funny, Jacob."

He sighed heavily, burrying his face in the pillow again. "I'm not laughing."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. "You're...lying. This isn't funny, Jacob. You..." I trailed off as the tears came, Jacob held me close whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"Bella, shh." He rubbed my back and kissed my hair until the hysterics were over.

I cleared my throat. "I need to make a call, Jacob." I moved from the living room to the kitchen where the phone sat. I quickly dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" Welcomed a honey sweet voice on the other end, it was Esme.

"Esme." I could barely talk, my voice was broken.

She gasped. "Oh Bella, are you okay? Alice was looking for you and your future went blank! Are you okay?"

"Physically, yes. Could you put Carlisle on the phone?"

"Of course dear." I heard some talking in the background and I figured it was Esme fetching Carlisle.

"Hello Bella. Is everything all right?" Carlisle's voice was painted with worry.

I sighed. "No, it's not Carlisle. Charlie . . ."

He gasped. "Bella, what happened?"

I sobbed. "Victoria happened."

He growled. "Is he alright?"

I shook my head. "No, he's not. She killed him, Carlisle." Just then the impact of what happened hit me and I began to cry miserably. "She got him while he was fishing down in La Push and she held him under . . . Jake couldn't do anything because vampires have the advantage in the water and . . ." I was panicking.

He stopped breathing. "Bella, I'm so sorry for your loss. How does Jake know about vampires?"

I stopped. "Well, he's a...mythical creature too."

"He lives on the reservation . . . he's a werewolf isn't he?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

"That could explain why Alice lost you in her vision. But are you okay, is Jake there with you?"

"Yes, he's sitting on the couch, just as beat up as I am." I sniffled.

"Bella, may I speak with him?"

I nodded. "Sure." I put the phone on my shoulder to muffle my voice. "Jake, come here." He walked up to me and stared at the phone.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Who is it?" I mouthed 'Carlisle Cullen'. He rolled his eyes and took the phone from my hand. "Yeah." He listened to Carlisle as he responded. "About an hour ago, I was waiting for Bella to get home." He nodded. "Duh, of course I won't leave her alone." He shrugged. "I don't know where she went after that, we tried to track her but her scent was diluted by the water." Jake rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatvever." He handed the phone back to me.

"Hello, Carlisle?"

"Hello, Bella. I'm truly sorry for your loss. Is there anything we can do to help?" I could hear sobs in the background; it was probably Alice.

I sighed. "No, but you could come for his funeral, he'd like that. And call Edward and tell him what happened, I doubt he's made it home yet, or if he's even gone home."

"So you ran into him, then?" His voice was hesitant.

"Yeah, it wasn't the best conversation. Not to mention the fact that I almost ran him over." I rolled my eyes.

Carlisle sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. Our leaving didn't benefit you in any way."

I shook my head. "Don't blame yourself. You change your mind."

Carlisle sighed again. "I'll let Edward tell you the truth when he sees you again."

I nodded. "Okay." Just then my front door opened and a glittery figure stepped into my living room. It was Edward, today was one of the rare ocassions when the sun was out in Forks. "Carlisle? I have to go..." I trailed off absorbing every ounce of his beauty that I had been denied for so long.

"Of course, Bella. Take care."

I nodded. "You too." I hung up the phone and found Jacob screaming at Edward. I ran up to him and tried to push him back. "Jake, stop! Edward and I have things to talk about." He huffed but walked out the door. I turned to Edward. "Uhm...hello."

He nodded. "I'm sorry about Charlie. Alice called and told me." He hung his head. "This is all my fault."

I shook my head and raised his chin. "No, it's not. You wouldn't have been able to do anything, Charlie was over the treaty line."

He smiled gently but it didn't reach his eyes. He stepped forward and pulled me into a friendly hug. "That's not what I meant. When I left you, it was the worst thing I could've ever done. It was a lie. The entire thing was a lie. I said that because I thought that if we left you could have a normal human life, but I was wrong. I should've known that Victoria would come back. I'm so sorry for hurting you like that, Bella. I love you and not in 'that way' either. I love you as my love and I'm sorry if my words betrayed me."

I stood there in shock. "Edward, your hurting me." He stepped back and I shook out my limbs. He forgot how careful he had to be with me. "Listen, it definately hasn't been easy without you and your family, that's for sure. I'll forgive you but I don't know if I want you back in my life. Do you know how much those words scarred me? I know you do, because I recited your entire monolouge back to you this afternoon." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

Edward sighed heavily. "Of course, I understand completely. Bella, could I ask you something?" I nodded. "What happened to you? Your wardrobe is different, your wearing stilettos without falling and your wearing make up. What happened to you?"

I sighed and sat down on the couch and patted the cushion next to me, he sat down beside me as I started my story. "I changed. I had too, everything reminded me of you. I vacationed with Renee a bit and it helped considering I had never been there with you. She wanted me to write down my feelings and I did which helped a lot. She then tried to persuade me to play the piano. I refused nonstop and told her I'd prefer the guitar. However, now that my songs are out in the world, it's a little easier. I'm learning the basics and since I already know how to read music, it shouldn't be too difficult." I smiled gently. "Everything I wore had your scent on it, it was heartbreaking. I threw out every item one by one and purchased something brand new and something I normally would never wear. I improved my balance by taking yoga and I even started getting into ballet which helped with my balance to the point where I could try sports. I made Varsity Football Cheerleading this year." I smiled.

Edward looked crushed. "You did all that, just to try to move on?"

I sighed and grabbed his hand, it was cold, just like I remembered. "You have to understand, as much as I could throw away my physical belongings, you would always be there in the back of my mind. So to try to stop the pain, I changed my entire personality. I'm not really the Bella you grew to love, am I?" I hung my head and stared at our fingers intertwined as a tear fell onto them.

He pulled me into another hug. "Bella, love, don't say that. Of course you're still the Bella I fell in love with, just new and improved. As long as you're still Isabella Marie Swan, born on Semptember 13, 1988, I still love you." He kissed my hair.

I smiled and leaned against him. "I'm sorry, Edward."

He chuckled. "For what? You didn't do anything."

I shook my head and buried my face in his chest. "I'm sorry for being human, I'm sorry for having to put you through constant pain from my blood, I'm sorry for what I said to you this afternoon. It was a lie. I did want to see you again, I just wasn't sure if I could bear it."

He chuckled again. "Bella, the first two things you can't control and the third? Well, I deserved worse."

I looked up at him. His eyes were coal black but his face was gorgeous, just like I had remembered it. I knew that I couldn't deny him for much longer.


	4. Suprise

Edward stared back at me. "Bella, what are you thinking?" I shook my head. "You think I wouldn't have missed the silence when I try to read your mind, but I missed it a lot. A little too much, actually. He chuckled and kissed my hair.

I sighed. "Edward, you need to hunt, and you need to leave before Charlie-" My face fell. "I keep forgetting he's gone." I hung my head. Edward hugged me tightly.

He stroked my hair. "It's okay, Bella. I'm so sorry. You're right, I do need to hunt, but you aren't staying here alone." He got up off the couch and walked to the front door. "Jacob, come stay with Bella. I need to go hunt." In an instant Jacob was in front of Edward staring him down and shivering.

I sighed. "Jake, calm down and come sit." He sighed and moved next to me as Edward closed the door.

He sneezed. "God, Bells, you stink." I glared at him. "No, I mean you smell like _them_. It burns my nose." I rolled my eyes. "So, what's the deal? Are you two all lovey dovey again?"

I sighed and shook my head. "No, Jake, we're not. I told him that I needed to think things through and that I needed time. It hasn't been easy, definately the opposite of that. We caught up and I told him what I've been up to these days."

"Yeah, I heard your song on the radio, congrats Bells! But why is it that you don't live in LA or New York or something like that?" He questioned.

"I don't want to be shoved into the spotlight. Besides, I'm not about to move out of Forks, I didn't when I found out there were vampires and that werewolves exist. So why leave just because I'm famous? Nope, it's not happening anytime soon." I smiled and Jake hugged me. "Jake . . . can't . . . _breathe_!" He laughed and let go. I sighed as Edward opened the door and stepped inside. "Well, that was fast."

He laughed and sat down in Charlie's chair. "I was in a rush to get back." He growled at Jacob and I figured Jake thought something none too pleasant. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, Jacob Black." Jake stiffened and stomped out the door.

I sighed and stood up. "Well, what do we do now?"

He pondered. "I'm not sure, what do you want to do?"

My thoughts automatically traveled to my guitar. "Oh, I have a new song. I want to play it for you." I ran to the stairs and jogged up them taking two steps at a time. When I was upstairs, I spoke at normal volume. "See, I didn't trip." I heard a chuckle from downstairs. I rushed into my bedroom but I was stunned to see someone I hoped to never see again. "Uh . . . hi Laurent. What have you been up to?" I backed up slightly as Laurent advanced and I tripped in the process, on purpose. If Edward heard me, he'd come upstairs. "Ow, ow, ow! I think I broke my foot!" I clutched it tightly and rocked back and forth.

A couple second later, my door slammed open. "Bella, are you-" His eyes connected with Laurent's and he flew across the room to pin him up against a wall. "Why are you here?"

Laurent laughed mockingly. "To finish the job."

I felt a hand around my waist but before I could scream there was a cold hand over my mouth. I looked to my left to see red hair . . . _Victoria. _I trembled and whimpered. Edward turned and saw me. "Bella . . ." His face fell but he didn't let go of Laurent.

A form burst in the window, they didn't pause before grabbing Victoria and dragging her off of me. The form was too blurred to tell who it was, but I figured it was either Emmett or Jasper. Edward growled and threw Laurent out the window. He ran over to me and checked my foot. "Bella, are you okay? How's your foot?"

I stood up and I could tell Edward was confused. "I lied. I just said that so you would come up here." I smiled. He sighed and gave me a kiss on the forehead before retreating. "Edward, who was that?"

"Emmett. Alice had a vision, so they all rushed here. They went to burn the bodies." I sighed and hung my head but Edward raised it softly. "Now, how about that song?"

I smiled and grabbed my guitar. I sat on my bed and hummed lightly before beginning.

___I heard a song  
Tonight on the radio  
Another girl sings about a boy  
She sees his face  
In every space, every room  
And I know that  
If I turn around you  
Won't be there  
If I close my eyes  
Will you be there?_

_I don't wanna lose your face  
And I don't wanna wake up one day  
And not remember what time erased  
I don't wanna turn around  
Cause I'm not scared  
Of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't wanna lose your face_

_I've got a picture of you  
In my bedroom  
And I hope it never fails  
I hope I never lose that feeling  
I used to get when you called  
And then I wonder to myself  
Who are you, where are you?  
Were you ever here at all?_

_______I don't wanna lose your face  
And I don't wanna wake up one day  
And not remember what time erased  
I don't wanna turn around  
Cause I'm not scared  
Of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't wanna lose your face_

I looked up and saw all the Cullens were standing in my room. I smiled and looked back down.

_That girl in the song  
Had it so good  
I wish I could close my eyes  
And see you  
I wish the sky had your face  
And the ocean had your eyes  
And the sunset had your lips  
And I had you_

_____Oh yeah  
I don't wanna lose your face  
And I don't wanna wake up one day  
And not remember what time erased  
I don't wanna turn around  
Cause I'm not scared  
Of what love gave me and took away  
And I don't wanna lose your face  
Oh no no  
I don't wanna lose your face  
I don't wanna turn around  
Oh oh oh_

I smiled and looked up to Edward who was smiling. he got out of the rocking chair and crossed the room to envelope me in a hug. "Bella, that was beautiful. You've always had me, from the first day I met you. I'm so sorry, but understand that I will _never _leave you again. If I could cry I would be, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one."

He backed away and I was tackled by a small petite figure. "Oh Bella, I've missed you so much! That song was amazing, I didn't know you could write and sing like that!" She giggled and backed away so I could stand.

I looked around the room and I saw Esme trying to hold back her sobs of joy. I opened my arms and ran to her and she hugged me and stroked my hair. "My darling daughter, I've missed you so."

I smiled. "I've missed you too, Esme." I turned and was picked up in a bear hug by Emmett. "Emmett . . . _can't breathe_!" He laughed and backed away.

Jasper stepped forward. "Bella, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault Jasper." I held out my arms hesitantly, not sure if he was controlled enough to give me a hug. He closed the gap and hugged me eargerly, though he didn't say anything. He had probably stopped breathing.

Rosalie was leaning up against the dresser and I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "Aw, what the hell." She stepped forward and gave me a very ackward hug. This was _Rosalie Hale_, hugging me. I smiled and hugged her back.

There was only one last person, Carlisle. I turned to him and walked to him to give him a hug. "Bella. We've all missed you so much."

I released him and moved back to Edward. "I've missed you." I whispered. I gave him a hug with as much strength as I could muster but he didn't budge, I didn't care. He hugged me back and rubbed circles on my back.

He chuckled. "And I, you." He pulled my face up and gently pressed his lips to mine. I sighed as the tension that was built up disappeared.

I smiled against his lips and pulled away. "Edward Cullen, I'd like to go back out with you." His face lit up and he hugged me tighter.

I knew I didn't stand a chance against resisting Edward. It took about twenty minutes, go figure. Oh well, I was happy, and that's all I cared about.


	5. Invitation

I smiled against his chest. "Edward, could you stay with me? We have some catching up to do." He pulled away to give me a small peck on the cheek.

"Of course, love. First, I have to go get some more clothes." He turned away and walked to the window. He looked back at me and smiled before turning to Jasper. "Jasper, would you mind staying with her while I go change?"

Jasper's eyes widened and he looked to Alice who nodded reassuringly. He looked back to Edward and nodded one, Edward smiled and hopped out the window and was followed by everyone except Jasper. He looked at me and smiled gently. "Bella, this entire thing is my fault. If it wasn't for me, Edward never would've left."

I shook my head. "Jasper, stop. It's not your fault, if I wasn't so accident prone, none of this ever would've happened." I shook my head again.

Jasper caught his breath. "Um, Bella, I'll be right back, I need to hunt quickly." He dashed out the window before I could say anything.

I realized that when I shook my head it made my scent fly everywhere. I sighed and sat down on my bed and leaned against the wall. A figure walked into my bedroom and they stared at me. I opened my mouth but before I could say anything I was on the floor in agonizing pain, before I could even take a breath to scream, I felt weightless. I couldn't do anything. My five senses had been shut down so the only thing I was capable of doing was breathing. The weightlessness continued for quite some time until I was awoken by what seamed like a lightning strike of pain rolling through my body. I screamed and arched my back and thrashed. The pain subsided just as quickly as it came and I opened my eyes to see I was in a great hall with eight people staring at me with ruby red eyes; all vampires who didn't follow the vegetarian diet. I sat up quickly and stared at all of them. "Where am I?"

A tall brunette haired man walked forward and smiled. "Why Bella, you're in Italy."

I took a breath and let it out in shaky gasps. "You're the Volturi."

The man seemed shocked and nodded. "Why yes, do you mind if we ask who told you about us?"

I frowned. "A . . . friend. Now, who are you?" I had a feeling that it wasn't a good idea to tell these people about the Cullens.

He frowned too. "My name is Aro. This is Heidi," He gestured toward a tall blonde woman who stepped forward. "Demetri," A slender but muscular man with jet black hair stepped forward and nodded at me in an almost friendly manner. "Felix," A muscular blonde man stepped forward and stared; he reminded me of Emmett. "Jane," A small petite woman, the size of Alice stepped forward and smiled at me, my body twitched in pain as I screamed out. "Jane, that's enough." Aro scolded her and my body relaxed. I twitched once more and sat up again. "I'm so very sorry. Now, there's Alec," A short boy about the same height as Jane stepped forward and made eye contact with me for a few seconds before averting his stare toward Jane. His dark hair shined in the light and now that I saw Alec and Jane standing side by side, they looked like identical twins. "Caius," A tall man with snow white hair stepped forward for one second before stepping back and turning to leave. "and Marcus." Marcus was tall and muscular and he has long black hair that flowed over his shoulders.

I nodded and stood slowly. "Could you tell me why I'm here?"

Aro nodded. "Of course, how rude of me! Bella, you are here because frankly, it's illegal to tell humans of our existence."

I nodded in understanding. "So you want me to tell you which vampire I'm associated with so you can punish them, is that correct?"

Aro nodded. "Precisely."

I shook my head, fearing what would happen to the Cullens if I told Aro. "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Aro shook his head. "What a shame. Demetri? Please escort Bella." Escort me where? I didn't have time to ask cause before I could count to one, Demetri was holding me in his arms and running full speed to where ever it is he was instructed to take me. We arrived at a door in seconds and he opened it and walked inside and threw me on the bed.

He bent down to my neck and bit, hard. I screamed in pain as he drank from me, my blood being drained from my body. He continued to drink until I felt numb and he bit down harder which caused me to moan in pain and annoyance. He pulled away and his eyes were a bright red. "Felix." Felix walked in the door and bent down to my neck and began drinking. He stopped sooner than Demetri and I was confused by his actions. Demetri waited for Felix and then looked at me, the confusion was probably evident on my face. "Felix just withdrew the venom from your body so you wouldn't be changed. We can't have our human _guest_ becoming a vampire now, can we?"

I gulped and the two men laughed as the left the room. Aro walked in shortly after Demetri and Felix left and he smiled at me. "Bella, I apologize for causing you harm, but until you tell us who you're associated with, the feedings will continue."

I stared into his blood red eyes. "Fine, let them. I'm not telling you a thing." He sighed and turned to the door where Jane appeared seconds later.

She looked to me and smiled gently, the pain returning to my body. I whimpered, I would've screamed but the pain wasn't great enough yet. Aro's voice was the only other thing you could hear besides my whimpers and cries. "Will you cooperate?" I shook my head. "Fine by me. Jane?" The pain increased drastically and I screamed loudly and my back arched and I thrashed on the bed trying to gain control of my body. When I got used to the pain, I took a deep breath and closed my mouth as I twitched. "Impressive, especially for a human. Jane, would you please?" The pain increased to the point where I felt as if I was burning alive. I sobbed through my teeth and I turned over onto my stomach so I could hide my face.

I opened my mouth, not to scream but to speak. "Leave . . . me . . . alone." I turned my eyes so I was staring back at Jane as she stared at me, I wanted to maim her though I knew it wasn't possible. I sat up and Jane sent another wave of pain through me, I trembled though I kept my mouth shut and my screams to myself. I rose from the bed, tears flowed down my cheeks as the pain escalated and my balance wavered for a moment before I regained my stature. I walked across the room to Jane and I looked her in the face, my eyes not only filled with tears but with fury. "Leave me alone, _now_." I felt the pain subside and I sighed. Jane stared at me in question and Aro stared at Jane in confusion.

Aro turned his gaze to me. "Bella, what an amazing talent! If you were to be turned, your powers would be an excellent addition to our guard! Please, let me shake your hand!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed hard, though I knew it wouldn't feel any different to him. His face fell and he let go of my hand. "Strange, my talent of mind-readind doesn't work, did you know of your talents, Bella?" I shook my head. "Hmm, interesting."

I backed away. "What are you going to do to me?"

Aro laughed. "It's simple Bella. You can tell us who you know that's a vampire," I shook my head. "Or we'll turn you and force you to join our guard."

I contemplated. "And if I refuse to join your guard after I'm changed?"

Aro laughed. "We'll give you the option we give everyone, join or run."

I nodded. "So it's join or die trying to get away?"

"Usually."

"But what's to happen if I succeed in running? If I avoid you? What then?"

Aro hesitated. "Well, if that's the case, we'll let you have free choice."

I nodded. "Okay, let the game begin."

Aro laughed darkly. "Yes, let it. Demetri, come here." Demetri appeared in the door in seconds and looked to Aro. "Proceed to change Bella, she's agreed to join or run." Aro and Jane left the room and Demetri walked forward.

I stood my ground as Demetri used his human speed to meet me in the middle of the room. He looked into my eyes and smiled slightly. "You are a very brave one, Bella." He bent his head to my neck again and wasn't nearly as brutal when he fed from me. He gently let his teeth pierce my skin as my blood flowed into his mouth. He didn't drink it, he was as still as a statue for about ten minutes until I felt a burning sensation in my neck. I took a deep breath and my legs gave out as I closed my eyes. Demetri placed an arm around my waist to hold me up. I felt his tongue lap against my skin and I sighed as the cool feeling of his tongue cancelled out the extreme heat spreading throughout my body. He pulled his head away from my neck and I could feel his stare. "Can you feel the burn?" I nodded slightly. "Very well, I will check in on you once a day. Welcome to the family, Bella." I scowled at that and shook my head.

He laid me on the bed where I suffered for about three days.


	6. Right is Wrong So Wrong's Right Right?

**Edward POV**

As I walked toward the house, I heard Jasper's thoughts.

_Edward's going to kill me when he finds out what happened._

I panicked and ran toward her house and up the tree into her window. Jasper was sitting on the bed his head in his hands. "Jasper, where's Bella? What happened?"

_I went to hunt for a few minutes, her scent was driving me crazy. When I came back, she was gone, but there were two vampire scents throughout the hallway._

I walked into the hallway and was hit with what smelled like honey, cinnamon, and Bella's freesia. I growled as I walked back into her room. "The Volturi got her. Jane and Alec were here." My cell phone rang and I saw it was Alice. "Alice, the Volturi got Bella."

She sobbed. "I know, Edward, I know! I saw her on a bed screamin as Demetri drank from her!"

I growled. "Alice, is she still alive?" It was silent. "Tell me if she's alive!"

She sobbed again. "I don't _know_! I can't see them or Bella!"

I closed the phone and looked at Jasper. "Me, Alice, Emmett, and Rose are going to Volterra, stay here with Carlisle and Esme." Jasper nodded.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I shot up from the bed, startled at the clarity of everything around me. Aro stood patiently against the wall. "Bella, how gorgeous you are! Are you ready?"

I growled. "Yeah. So how does this work?"

Aro laughed. "I would like to ask you to stay with us for just one day, see if you don't change your mind."

I nodded. "Fine." I was presented with a vision of Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie at the gates of Volterra. "Wow, it seems we'll have visitors in about . . ." A vision appeared again as they walked past the clock tower, the _Palazzo dei Priori_. The time read 1:30 PM. "What time is it?"

Aro looked at his watch. "One twenty nine."

I nodded. "We have visitors. I'll go greet them." I ran down the hall as fast as I could and walked to where I knew they brought people in from the street. I walked through into the rock covered tunnel and continued to run. I ran into something and a thunderous crack rang through the hall. I knew I had just ran into a vampire. "I'm sorry, I . . ." I was launched into a vision of Edward helping me off the ground. I looked up and sure enough, Edward was looking down at me. "Edward." He held out his hand and helped me off the ground.

He gasped. "Bella, is that you? What did they do to you?" He brushed his hand over my cheek.

I nodded. "It's alright now. As long as I get to be with you, now listen. For some reason, I'm immune to Aro's power so he doesn't know that I know about vampires from your family. He told me that I had to tell him but I didn't so when I introduce you, act like you don't know me." I huffed.

They all nodded and I slowly escorted them through the hallway into the main area. "Thank you for escorting us, I'm afraid I didn't get your name." Edward said as I turned to them.

I smiled. "Call me Bella. And what is your name?" I asked politely.

Edward smiled. "I'm Edward and these are my siblings; Alice, Emmett and Rosalie."

I smiled. "Nice to meet you all, does Aro know you're here?"

Jane walked in and smiled at me. I shivered but otherwise remained silent. "Give it a rest, Bella. We know you know them."

I sighed. "Fine, you caught me. But you can't do anything now, I'm a vampire."

Edward happily grabbed my hand as I shivered. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Jane smiled at me and the pain increased. I twitched. "Jane." I stared at her. She increased the pain and I whimpered and twitched. The pain subsided but in seconds, Edward was on the floor and I followed him immediately. I stared at her and growled. "Stop it, _now_." Edward took a deep breath and sat up as Jane frowned at me and hissed. I looked back at Edward. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and looked at Jane, then back to me. "What was that?"

I shrugged. "I guess that's my talent, I'm not sure. I just woke up about ten minutes ago."

Alice gasped. "Wow, so you can force someone to stop using they're talents?"

I nodded. "I can see into the near future, too." She squealed while jumping up and down and clapping excitingly. "I'm also a shield, apparently only to mind reading powers." I tried to move my shield and push it away from me and I started thinking things. _Edward, can you hear me?_

I looked to him and he nodded. "Yes, love."

I smiled and hugged him. "I was worried I would never see you again."

He hugged me back. "As was I. However, I know the Volturi wouldn't let you leave without there being strings."

I sighed and nodded. "They gave me the option to join or run." _Aka, join or die._

Edward growled and held me closer. "Please don't think like that."

"But it's the truth. Aro told me himself." _So it's join or die running? I looked to Aro._

_He nodded and laughed darkly. "Usually, yes."_

Edward shook his head. "It doesn't matter, I think you can escape them." He smiled.

I was launched into a vision.

_I ran out of the gates of Volterra, Jane and Felix hot on my tail. I didn't see why they didn't send Alec, he could make me stop running. Oh well, I wasn't about to correct them. I turned to see that Jane was about twenty feet behind me, Felix was gaining on me fast._

_I turned and ran faster, you think I'd be able to outrun them both considering my newborn strength and speed._

_Felix was at my side in a flash, he lunged for me but I avoided him and ran faster. I could feel pain on the edges of my mind and I knew Jane was the cause. "Jane, cut it out." I mumbled to myself but then sprinted happily down the paved road as the pain disappeared._

"Love, are you okay?" I blinked back into focus and looked to Edward.

I nodded. _A vision. Of me running, it worked out well at first._

He released me and took my hand. He nodded, urging me to continue.

_I don't know the rest, I can try to look, but so far I've only been able to see things that happen in the near future, about a minute or so._

I closed my eyes and was met with a vision again.

_I ran down the path but was tackled by Demetri who pinned me to the ground. I struggled but he laughed. "You're a brave one, Bella. Too bad you didn't make it. It would've been a first."_

_I struggled again and that's when Felix, Marcus, and Caius came to hold me still on the way back to Volterra._

I gasped. _Edward, I'm not going to make it. I'm not going to be able to avoid them, they're going to catch me._

He growled. I looked at him with a worried expression and then to Alice. "Alice, you can see it, can't you?"

She nodded reluctantly. "Yes, and you're right. Even with your abilities . . ."

I sighed but looked to Jane who was staring at me, a smug grin on her face. "I don't want to be right." My shield was contracting and it snapped back like a rubberband. I pushed it out again. _Edward, I'm going to run. Stay here and keep Alice from running after me._

I ran out of the hall and just as I suspected, Jane and Felix followed. I sped out of the gates to Volterra fast enough that I was just a gust of wind to human eyes. I turned to see Jane and Felix, and as I predicted, Felix was gaining on me fast.

I continued to run and I felt a small ping of pain in my legs. "Jane, knock it off." It disappeared and I smiled.

Felix appeared next to me and lunged for me, I dodged it as I expected. I continued running and when I neared a patch of trees, I knew I had to be careful. I was running and was distracted by what I thought was Demetri's voice coming from my left, but as soon as I looked, Caius pounced on me. I struggled, my talent wouldn't work, this was brute strength he was using. I growled.

_Why didn't my vision turn out right?_ I looked to my left and saw Demetri walk out from the shadows. He smiled. "I was going to pounce on you, but I changed my mind." _But I changed my mind . . ._ That's the answer. I forgot the future wasn't set in stone.

Demetri held down my right arm as Caius held down my right arm. Marcus go tmy left leg and Felix got my right. Alec walked up from behind them and a mist washed over me, my muscles gave out and my eyes fluttered before they closed and I submitted to Alec's powers.

_No, I don't want to give in. _My eyes flew open and I glared daggers at Demetri. He gasped but didn't let go of me as I struggled. I could feel Jane, her infliction of pain washed over me but this was something I had never felt. There was an electric edge to it, I was being shocked. I screamed in pain as the electricity and the other pains washed through my body. I hissed and the pain increased ten fold. I screamed a blood curtling cry, hurting my own ears as my cry echoed throughout the Italian village that was based outside Volterra. As the gates opened, Demetri was the one who broke the silence. "Quick, we have to hurry! This woman's in a lot of pain!" _Those sly, little . . ._ I moaned as the electricity coursed through my veins.

I heard us rush through something and they dropped me on the floor. The pain dulled only to be returned as strong as it was before. I screamed and thrashed as the electricity washed through my body, numbing my senses so they were equal to those of a human. I gasped, my vision had blurred and I could no longer see the grain of the wood or the cracks in the stone. I sat up and stared at Edward, he looked tortured. I stood slowly, trying to resist the pain as I walked toward Edward.

With every step I took, I felt a jolt rock through me. I stumbled into Edward's arms and gasped as the pain increased. I closed my eyes and growled. "Stop it, Jane." The pain subsided but the numbing electricity remained. I looked up at Edward whose face was contorted in confusion. "Who's here?"

He shook his head. "A girl, I don't know. But she's the one responsible for your suffering."

I hissed and walked out of Edward's arms. As I looked around the room, I saw a womanly figure standing in the shadows. I was thrown into a vision of the woman.

_I walked toward the figure and she emerged from the shadows, her blonde straight hair flowing to her shoulders. Her eyes were a curious orange color, strange._

_She walked closer and I saw that her eyes were orange because of her mixed diet. Her eyes were red with an undertone of yellow. She had switched diets recently, which meant she used to be part of a vegetarian coven._

_The Denali coven, then?_

I was shocked and as I turned back to Edward, I could tell he knew who she was. "Kate."


	7. Lost

Kate walked into the light and smiled at me. I fell to the floor but I glared at her. "Stop it!" The pain didn't stop. "I said stop!" It increased and I moaned as I was pinned to the floor by the power of Kate's talent. "Why won't it stop . . ." I trailed off as I collapsed on the stone, breathing heavily.

Edward was at my side in an instant. "Kate, how could you betray us like this?" Edward sat me up slowly and I shuddered.

Kate giggled. "It was easy, really. I was tired of living so delicately, so I came here an they welcomed me with open arms. They even helped me project my powers so I didn't have to touch someone." She smirked. "Chelsea informed me of the traitor here and how I should use my talents to punish her. It was just pure luck that Bella was the traitor."

Edward growled. "So Chelsea's behind all of this?" I looked to Edward, confused. "Chelsea can break the bonds of people, she broke Kate's bond with the Denali coven." I sighed and Edward looked back to Kate who was now joined by a tall blonde woman, her features those that any model would ask for. She smirked at me and Edward growled but then fell silent as he stood up and walked away toward Alice, Rose, and Emmett who were standing there, their faces blank.

I was shocked. "Edward, where are you going?"

He snarled and looked back at me, his face twisting into a grimace. "Getting away from you muderers."

I felt as if I had been slapped. "What? I'm not a murderer! I haven't drank from a single human!"

He scoffed. "Not yet you haven't, and I thought I loved you, how wrong was I?"

I gasped. "What?" I turned to Alice. "Alice, surely you can back me up."

She glared at me. "I can't believe you, your a horrible person. So much for being sisters, I don't want to look at you."

I gasped and I could feel my heart tearing apart and I whipped my head to stare at Chelsea. "_You_ did this, didn't you?" I was across the room in seconds, Chelsea pinned up against the wall and my hands around her neck. "Answer me!" She laughed breathless. I hissed and whipped her across the room into a giant stone pillar that cracked when Chelsea made contact. I ran out of the hall again, not sure why I didn't just stay, it's not as if I have anything left to go home to. I ran and ran not bothering to look around me, I'd be able to tell if they showed up.

There was a rustling and I was tackled to the ground. "Let me go." I suddenly forgot why I was outside and why I was on the ground. "Why am I outside, what time is it?" I looked up into the eyes of a beautiful blonde woman with piercing red eyes. "Who are you, why haven't I seen you before?"

She giggled and helped me off the ground. "My name's Renata. I'm part of the Volturi guard." She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Come on, let's go back inside. Have you met Aro's and Caius's wives' yet?" I shook my head. "Come, let me show you." She guided me inside and into a room where there were two women standing and discussing. Their conversation stopped as they looked upon me and they seemed careful not to say anything, probably afraid I'd explode. "Bella, this is Sulpicia, Aro's wife."

The taller brunette woman walked forward and looked me up and down. "My, how pretty you are. Aro wasn't exaggerating. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella."

I turned to the other woman. "You must be Caius's wife. It's nice to meet you."

She nodded to me. "Athenodora." She stated simply.

I nodded. "Isabella."

She smiled slightly though it didn't reach her eyes. "Charmed." I just noticed that she had a faint English accent.

Before I could say anything else, I was guided out of the room by Renata. "I'm sorry, but I had to pull you out of there. Those women, especially Athenodora, are hard to get along with."

I nodded. "Athenodora has a faint accent."

She nodded as well. "Yes, they were both changed during Elizabethan times. Athenodora was in a higher class than Sulpicia, so she acts slightly more regal and formal."

I nodded. "Well, I have to go find Edward so . . ." I sighed. "I need to go patch things up with him."

She nodded. "Of course, take care."

I ran out of the castle at full speed not sure exactly where I was going, but I just kept running, no one would be able to see me, I was too fast. I eventually ended up in a country with strange writing that wasn't familiar to me. I slowed down and walked until I came across two men. They were in the process of drinking from a human so I stood by, trying not to be a bother, that is until one of them hissed. I took a step backwards and raised my hands in defense, wanting them to see I meant no harm.

After the two were finished they turned to me. "Why are you intruding on our land?" The muscular blonde one asked me.

I bowed my head. "I apologize, I didn't know where I was and I eventually ended up here."

The black haired one took a step forward and then another until he was a few inches in front of me. "Girl, are you a newborn?" I nodded. "Strange, such control." He circled me and smelled my hair and then growled. "You smell like them. The Volturi."

I could tell he didn't like them, for the other stepped forward so both stood in front of me tall and menacing. "To answer your unspoken question, no, I'm not a member of the Volturi, not willingly anyway. I was kidnapped and changed and they gave me the option to remain with them or take my chances of dying and run from them." I looked down.

The blonde one nodded. "Then, you are as much an enemy of the Volturi as much as we are."

"I'm afraid I don't understand . . ." I trailed off not know their names.

The blonde smiled slightly. "Forgive my rudeness, I am Vladimir and this is my friend Stefan."

I nodded to both of them. "Isabella."

Vladimir took one of my hands and raised it to his mouth to kiss. "Charmed, Isabella. Now to explain to you why we loathe the Volturi. A long while ago, a millenium or two ago, Stefan and I along with others ruled the vampire world. However, we were thrown over by the Volturi and the rest of our coven was killed."

I nodded. "I'd loathe them too if that's the case. Now, may I ask where I am?"

Stefan cleared his throat. "Child, you are in Bucharest, Romania."

I stumbled over my words. "Romania? Surely, I didn't run that far in that short amount of time!"

Stefan looked puzzled. "Tell me, when did you leave Volterra?"

I contemplated. "Somewhere around 4:30."

Stefan laughed. "Oh my, you did come a long way! It's 7:30 now, so you came across that much land in about two hours!"

My eyes widened. "Is that normal?" They shook their heads no. As I was about to respond, a vision blocked out the present.

_Jane, Demetri, and Alec walked into the forest and were confronted by Stefan and Vladimir. Stefan hissed. "_You_ stay off our land."_

_Demetri walked forward. "Ah, Stefan and Vladimir, the last remaining of the Romanian coven. Tell me, did you see a newborn girl pass through here?"_

_Vladimir shook his head. "No, we only just arrived, we found a stray human in the woods." He turned so they could see the drained human body behind him. "Why?"_

_Demetri spoke sternly. "We have lost one of the future guard members and her scent goes through here. No matter, we'll continue to follow her."_

I blinked and was met with strange stares from Vladimir and Stefan. "The Volturi are coming, Alec, Jane, and Demetri. They're tracking my scent, where do I go?"

Stefan growled but pointed deeper into the woods. "Go straight and you'll run into the Black Sea. It will wash away your trail, follow the current and you'll end up at Istanbul which will take you to the Mediterranean Sea." I nodded and sprinted into the direction Stefan had directed me in.


	8. Au Français

I was met with a body of water that assumed was the Black Sea in a very short amount of time. I dove into the ocean and let it carry me. I sat there not moving as I sunk to the bottom of the sea so no one tried to rescue me. A vision was the next thing I saw.

_Demetri, Alec, and Jane stood at the bank of the river staring out onto the horizon. Demetri growled. "We lost her. Jane, go back to Volterra and tell Aro. Also tell him to send out Afton, Chelsea, Corin, Renata, Santiago, Felix, Heidi, Kate, and Marcus. We need to keep track of her. Divide them up. Olypimc, Denali, Egypt, Europe, Ireland, and both Americas. Two each place." Jane nodded and ran back the way she came and Alec followed._

They won't give up until they catch me but before I could think much of that, another vision came my way.

_Jasper paced back and forth, Esme sobbing and Carlisle standing in front of Alice, Edward, Rose, and Emmett. Carlisle sighed. "You just walked out? You left your sister stranded in Volterra?" He looked at Alice, Emmett, and Rose._

_Emmett spoke up. "She was one of them, a killer, a real murderer. It's not like we can accept her!"_

_Jasper growled. "That's _exactly_ what you can do! I didn't follow the vegetarian diet at first! Does that make you hate _me_ too?" No one responded. "Well, does it?"_

_Rosalie crossed her arms. "It's different."_

_Jasper hissed at her. "How is it any different, Rosalie? Tell me."_

_She hissed back. "She was already aware of the diet we held. Besides, when she changed it was a total 180."_

_Esme stood up. "How could you leave my daughter with those monsters?" She ran out of the house._

_Carlisle sighed. "Edward, tell me exactly what happened."_

_Edward proceeded to tell Carlisle everything that happened how Kate was forced to join the Volturi because of Chelsea and how she had shown up . . ._

_Carlisle snapped his neck to look at Edward. "Wait, Chelsea was there? Wouldn't it make sense if she broke your relationship? All four of you against Bella and she had to suffer. Don't you see! This is Chelsea's doing!" Edward, Alice, Rose, and Emmett looked shocked._

A fish swam by. I wish I could hold those visions longer. I swam with the current to impatient to go as slow as the current was taking me. I saw land I figured I had arrived at Istanbul. I carefully climbed out of the water and I looked around and quickly sprinted across the bridge of land until I ran into the Mediterranean. I dove in without a second thought and followed that path until it carried me to land. I hopped onto land and found I was in Egypt. I climbed out of the water and strolled along until I was pinned to the ground by vines that started to wind around my body. I growled. "Get off!" The vines retracted and I stood up and susted myself off. I realized I was still dressed in my clothes from when I was human. I looked around and I saw a figure in the shadows. "Hello? I can see you. I mean no harm, I'm not a threat in any way."

A figure walked into the sun and I noted it was a man with midnight black hair and olive skin. He looked skeptical as to why I was here but I assured him by bowing my head. He closed the distance in seconds and narrowed his eyes at me, searching me. "Who are you?"

I bowed my head again and smiled. "My name is Isabella, I'm running from the Volturi."

The man hissed but calmed almost instantly. "Amun. Leader of the Egyptian coven." He turned and waved out his coven members, three people walked into the light, two female, one male. "This is my mate Kebi, my son Benjamin, and his mate Tia."

I nodded. "I must talk to you, warn you. The Volturi are after me and they will stop at nothing to get to me. I have seen that they will send two scouts here looking for me, I don't know when, but soon. They will also send two guard members to the Olympic coven, the Denali coven, the Irish, the Romanian, Europe, and across both Americas. Could you help me?"

Amun growled. "Europe is that way. I cannot help you much, I have a coven and an ability to protect." I nodded and turned in the direction he pointed.

I dove into the water again and was swimming for at least two hours until I was greeted with a vision.

_Edward was standing in the hall of the Volterra castle. "Where is Chelsea?" __Chelsea stepped forward and Edward pinned her against the wall. "You ruined my relationship with my Bella. I have to know, where is she?"_

_She laughed. "She ran."_

_Edward growled but let her go and sprinted out of the door._

I continued to swim until I reached land. I walked onshore and from the french I heard around me, I guessed I was in France. I walked around for a bit and when night fell, I ran across the land until I turned into an alley where I saw two vampires feeding. I backed up a bit. "_Excusez-moi_."*

They released the humans and turned to me, curious. A girl with dark hair walked forward and smiled. "_Parlez-vous français?_"** I shook my head and she smiled again. "Hello, may I ask why someone as yourself is here?"

I sighed. "My name is Isabella and I'm running from the Volturi, I came to warn you that they are giong to send two guard members here searching for me, I wanted to know if you could help me?"

The girl smiled and waved out a man. "My name is Makenna and this is Charles."

Charlies stared at me. "Premonitions and telepathic shield." I was confused. "Your powers." I nodded in understanding.

She smiled again. "We thank you for warning us but I apologize, we can't help you much."

I sighed and felt the burn in my throat. "Could you help me find food? I haven't hunted since I woke up which was about fourteen hours ago." Makenna gasped.

"Of course, let me help. It'll be easier if you find a man." She stood in the middle of the street and in a couple minutes, a man walked over. She started talking to him and then she pointed to me, I figured she was telling him that I was a friend and I wanted to have a good time. I took a deep breath and pushed out my chest slightly.

The man walked over and I seduced him into the alley, he followed happily. I pinned him against the wall and somewhat unwillingly dug my teeth into his neck he gasped and I moaned as the delicious blood flowed into my mouth, and I marveled at the taste. After he was dry, I dropped him on the ground and took a deep breath. I turned to Makenna and Charles. "Wow." They smiled. "Thank you. Could you tell me the way to Ireland?" Charles pondered for a moment and pointed toward the North where I could see the Eiffel Tower. I nodded and ran off into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Just to clarify the French I used in this chapter.**

**Excusez-moi: Excuse me**

**Parlez-vous français?: Do you speak french?**


	9. Track Run

**A/N: Okay, I understand you're mad because I made Bella drain a human, but you have to understand, she went fourteen hours without food and saw four vampires feed! It's impressive!**

**Also, just understand that because she drinks human blood doesn't make her bad or evil, it makes her normal! There are only 12 vampires out of a recorded 70 vampires in the series. That's 17%. Yes, I agree that pro-vegan is the way to go, but she wasn't thinking about Edward or what he might say willingly, because Jasper wasn't a vegetarian at first and they took him in.**

**Okay in case you haven't noticed, Bella's met a lot of vampires, I'm trying to get her around the world without it being too obvious.**

**This is the list of vampires I have that Bella hasn't met:  
****Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Peter, Charolette, Mary, Randall, Eleazar, Nahuel, Hulien, Carmen, Tanya, Irina, Alistar, Siobhan, Liam, Maggie, Corin, Santiago, Gianna, Maria, Nettie, Lucy, the 22 unnamed members of the Volturi guard.

* * *

**I entered Paris about twnety minutes after saying goodbye to Makenna and Charles. I didn't bother stopping, I ran straight through the capital of France and then the rest of the country and arrived at the English Channel in about half an hour. I jumped into the water and it took fifteen minutes until I was at England and returning to land. As I neared London, a man stood in the middle of my way. I slowed to a walk until I was a foot from the man. He smiled wickedly. "I've been expecting you."

I aproached him slowly, he seemed . . . dangerous, well, more dangerous than a normal vampire. "I'll take a guess and say that's your talent; tracking."

He laughed menacingly. "Yes, I suppose it is. Now, what do you want?" I could tell he wasn't exactly a . . . people person.

I took a deep breath. "The Volturi are-"

I was stopped short by a vision.

_A red head ran to the phone that was ringing. "Hello?" She had a thick Irish accent. "Oh, hello Carlisle! How good it is to hear from you!" She smiled but it faltered as Carlisle explained something. "The Volturi, eh? Well, we'd be happy to visit you!"_

I shook my head. "I apologize, I have premonitions. The Volturi are-"

_Alice ran through the deep jungle and she encountered three vampires. "Zafrina!"_

_The vampire turned and she smiled as she recognized Alice, her dark hair flew behind her as she ran to hug her. "Alice! How are you? Why are you here?"_

_Alice explained the situation and that it was best if they came to Washington to stay with her family until the Volturi pass. Zafrina agreed._

Alistar growled and grabbed me by the throat pressing me up against the wall of a building. "Girl, you're testing my patience."

I gasped. "I apologize again, now the Volturi are after me and I wanted to warn you that they'll send two guard members here to Europe."

He hissed and released me. "You dare to bring them here? Are you insane?" He growled.

I smiled sadly. "I'm running from them out of fear for my life. They plan to chase me around the world." I looked down.

I was answered with silence and when I looked up Alistar was staring at me. "I don't know the reason, but you appeal to me, I could see us becoming friends." I smiled a 100 watt smile and Alistar smiled gently, I could tell smiling wasn't a familiar action to him. "You're a new born." I nodded. "Well, I don't think I've ever seen such control since . . ." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Do you know a Carlisle Cullen?"

I nodded. "I was in a relationship with one of his sons."

He noddedin understanding. "That might explain the control. Tell me, did his son have such . . ." He trailed off and looked to his right, the way I came. "Girl, run, someone's coming this way."

I was about to turn when a vision stopped me dead in my tracks.

_Felix and Renata attacked Alistar but he was faster than them, he pushed Renata into Felix and ran into the night._

"Felix and Renata." I ran off, toward . . . somewhere. I didn't have to go to Ireland or the Amazon, so what do I do now?

I sighed and ran to the nearest airport. I traded some of my dollars in for pounds and ran to the check out counter. "Hello, one ticket to Seattle, Washington, please." I handed her the money and she handed me the ticket after staring at my eyes.

I climbed onto the plane and it took off just as I saw Felix and Renata enter the airport terminal. I sighed and waited for the ride to end so I wasn't toortured by the burning in my throat. A man passed my seat and I nearly jumped on him, he smelled delicious, mouthwatering, like chocolate. I gripped the armrests of my seat tightly, trying to get the scent out of my mind. I leaned into the aisle and looked back to find that the man whose scent had drove me so crazy was none other than Mike Newton.

I sighed and turned back in my chair, trying to get his delicious scent out of my mind, just the thought of it made my mouth fill with venom. I walked back the aisle and stood next to Mike's seat. "Hey Mike, do you recognize me?"

He blinked a few times and then it dawned on him. "Bella! Oh wow, you look good! Why are your eyes red?"

I laughed a bit and tried to resist the call of his blood. "Contacts, I try o stay out of the limelight so I wear contacts and what not, I ordered an amber pair but they came red, so I said 'why not?'"

He nodded. "So, uh, how are you?"

I smiled. "I'm fantastic, hey, I was wondering would you like to grab a bite after our flight lands?"

His face lit up. "Really? I'd love to, Bella."

I nodded, I figured if Edward could be friends with me, I could be friends with Mike . . . I hoped so anyway.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh! Cliffy! Didn't expect 'The Newton Boy' to be Bella's singer, did you?**

**I'm going to put up a poll on my profile, asking you what you think will happen between Bella and Mike.**


	10. Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend

I sat in the aisle seat beside Mike for the rest of the plane trip, it was torture. Halfway through the flight I began planning ways of how to get Mike alone, how to get that _exquisite_blood out of his body without creating a scene. My inner demon began more noticeable, I gripped the arm rest closest to the window and soon enough you heard the metal begin to bend.

I mentally cursed myself and this...this torturous lifestyle. I just wanted to be a normal human girl again, was that too much to ask? Yes, yes it was. Because I could never be 'Bella Swan the human' again. I had to either become 'Bella Swan of the vampire Volturi Guard' or 'Bella Swan member of the vampire Cullen coven' and _that_ was hard to adapt to. A premonition was the next thing to come to mind.

_Mike laid on the ground, motionless. His now cold stiff body had been drained of blood and the monster who had killed him stood above him, still thirsty. The monster simply admired their work, then moved from the alley, to find someone new to hunt._

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?"

Mike waved his hand in front of my face and even though it would have been a blurry figure to a human it was a slow motion pic with quality so grand I could see his skin move with his pulse and the blue, non-oxygenated blood beneath his skin. It took decades of control that I lacked to be able to resist biting his hand off. Somehow, I managed. I gulped and turned to Mike with smile across my face. "Yeah, Mike, I'm fine. Just thinking. So where do you wanna go after we land?"

Mike shrugged. "Hmm. It doesn't matter to me but I was thinking about maybe a nice coffee shop. What about you?"

I nodded, anxious to get out into the open air so I could resist his sweet, _mouthwatering_-

_Get a hold of yourself, Bella._

Not soon enough, the plane landed, and my fingers lightly drummed against my arm rest creating a repetitive simple beat.

_Dadada, dadada, dadada, dadada._

Immediately after the door was open I zoomed for the hatch and stepped into the familiar pine smelling area of Seattle, Washington. What a relief.

However, relief was short lived as Mike came out beside me and draped an arm across my shoulder. My breathing hitched but steadied after a few seconds and I smiled. Mike studied my face and then his eyebrows knitted together.

"Mike is something wrong?"

He studied me a moment longer before responding. "Weren't your contacts red instead of black?"

Oh _crap_. "Uh...yeah but they change color with my mood, it's new technology. Black means I'm hungry." It wasn't exactly a _lie_ it was just avoiding the truth.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'm hungry too, let's go."

We walked toward the nearest coffee shop, talking like two long-distance friends who hadn't spoken in a while. Which was exactly what we were except for the fact that I was a blood-thirsty vampire.

Something from Mike's general area shined in the light and caught my attention. I looked toward the source and saw a watch on his left wrist. It was white gold with diamonds encrusted on the face of the watch.

I gasped. "Mike, that's a gorgeous watch, may I see it?"

He looked to it. "Oh, yeah, sure." As he pulled it off his wrist, the metal scraped his wrist and left a thin line of blood behind. Mike cursed under his breath. "Stupid watch. Bella?" While he was busy trying to get my attention I was busy trying not to drain his then and there. But the _blood_...

And it definitely didn't help when he waved his injured hand up and down throwing minuscule amounts of blood everywhere and sending his scent flying.

I lost it. While still grappling for control over my thoughts and bodily actions, I managed to force Mike into the alley and delve into the side of his neck. When his blood made contact with my lips, ecstasy overwhelmed. So delicious, so _addicting_...

As Mike slowly lost consciousness, I continued to drink deeply, enjoying every moment I had with this delicacy. When Mike had finally passed out his legs gave out, but I didn't bother holding him up. I removed my teeth from his neck, letting him sink to the ground and then repositioning my mouth on the other side of his neck. More blood flowed into my mouth, letting me relive the high from the first taste.

While finishing him off, I heard tires squeal and a car turn into the alley. I didn't look, afraid that while my mouth was away from the liquid it would cool and lose it's intense power. A car door slammed. "Bella!" I growled at the approaching onlooker, unsure who it truly was. "Bella?" I growled louder, not wanting the stranger to take away my meal. It was _mine_. _All mine_.

A hand touched my shoulder and being unable to stand this person much longer, I turned and let out a vicious growl and a hiss. "_Mine_." I stated with emphasis. Not wanting my meal to lose it's zing, I went back to feeding. When there was no blood, I pulled away from the cold and motionless body. Breathing heavy, my instincts guided me to my feet to scare away the other vampire who had tried to steal my meal.

I turned and found a pair of sun-lit butterscotch eyes staring at me, they were filled with pity and sadness. A hiss escaped my lips as I crouched into a defensive position. The male held up two hands, trying to show his innocence. "Bella...do you recognize me?" His question was answered with a menacing growl. "Bella, it's Edward." Somehow, that name caused something in my heart to flare up, but my heart didn't beat anymore, so what was it? Alarmed by his power to evoke this reaction from my cold, dead heart, I rushed him and pinned him against the wall, studying him. His scent was so familiar...who was he? He took a deep breath. "It's Edward, love. Can you hear me?" He seemed so familiar...

My tunnel vision of killing the enemy eventually widened and faded from red. I let go of Edward and dropped to the ground on my knees. Looking up, I found my love staring down at me. "Edward...?" What was he doing here?


	11. Curséd Beings

He sighed and dropped down beside me, taking me in his arms. "I'm here, love. Are you alright?"

Turning from him, my eyes laid upon Mike's dead body. Shocked, broken sobs erupted from me. "Mike. I killed him," I turned back to Edward. "Edward, I'm a monster. I killed him...Mike. I _killed_ Mike." Covering my mouth with my hand to stop the noise, everything that happened in the past ten or fifteen minutes came back to me. Devastated, I stared at Mike's body, blocking out Edward, who was asking me something.

"Please, Bella, answer me, love."

The trance was broken and my eyes fell upon Edward again. "What?"

"Why would you risk that? Why would you put one of your best friends at risk?" His tone was scolding.

Before answering, I removed myself from his embrace and crawled into the corner of the alley, furthest from the opening. "Edward, I..."

He didn't move from his placement on the ground. "Bella, dear, tell me."

I swallowed hard. "_Il mia cantante_." While I was in Volterra, I had picked up a few words in Italian.

Edward erupted. "_What_? He was your _singer_?" I nodded, fearing what he may do. "What were you thinking?"

My voice was a hoarse whisper. "I was thinking about you. How you became friends with me and eventually fell in love with me, putting yourself through all the pain everyday. I wanted to be like you. To prove that I wasn't a monster."

Silence. Not a word followed my response. Lifting my head, I found Edward climbing into his car and pulling out of the alley before driving away, not looking back at me. Before I could cry out for him, a vision hit me like a truck.

_Two figures approached the alley with caution and stealth. From the way they moved it was evident that they were vampires. One was a small figure, red cloak pulled over their head. The taller one also had a red cloak on, but it wasn't a hood that concealed the vampire, for this one, it was the shadows. A car passed, revealing the figures' identities. Caius and Jane._

Caius and Jane were going to come searching for me, I figured. Standing slowly, I made my way to the mouth of the alley and waited. After about an hour, footfalls came from the end of the block. I was presented with Caius and Jane a few seconds later. Jane smiled at me and I fell to the wrong, writhing in agony. A gasp escaped me as an electric pulse was added to the torture and I realized they must have dragged Kate along. The pain stopped and I collapsed.

Caius approached me and then kicked my stomach, hard. I flew back to the wall at the end of the alley, my head made contact and everything went fuzzy. My eyes slid closed but they snapped open moments later as Caius held me off the ground by my neck. "What do you have to say?" He lowered me to the ground put still pinned me against the wall.

"I deserve all the pain you're going to give me."

Caius smirked evilly. "That's right. But we'll talk about it more back in Volterra." I nodded and he let me free before I was handicapped by Kate's electric current. I felt myself being carried and I knew that Caius was holding me. I enjoyed it though...it was calming to feel the wind, but Kate's talent made it difficult for me to enjoy it. I moaned in pain and shifted in Caius's grip. "Kate, stop, that's enough for now. I don't want you exhausting yourself. Besides, I don't think she's going to be giving us any more trouble."

The pain vanished and I was able to relax in Caius' arms. A long silence lasted a majority of the journey back to Volterra, it was one of the moments I wished I could sleep. Caius dropped me quickly but I was able to twist like a cat so I could land on my hands and knees. My hair fell around me in waves, hiding my face in shadows. My eyes followed the cracks on the marble floor, tracing each twist and turn, where every line ended and another began. The ground was unusually warm, since I was colder than the floor, it felt warm now. I stood slowly but before I was able to regain a perfect posture, someone grabbed me by the arm and threw me across the room. They were strong, if my bones were as brittle as a human's they would've shattered by the pressure of this person's grip. Before my vampire abilities kicked in, the vampire took me by the throat and slammed me into the hard flooring.

My vision blurred and the room spun momentarily before everything was crystal clear again. Long hair brushed my cheek and as my eyes followed the hair toward the source, I found that it was Aro pinning me to the ground. His face was vicious and his eyes were black. He growled. "Isabella, what do you have to say for yourself?"

My lungs fought against Aro's hand for a breath, he loosened his grip by a fraction of an inch. "I deserve all the pain you're going to give me."

He laughed. "Oh, you deserve much more than that. Kate, Jane, would you please?" Before Aro finished his sentence, the pain was flaring within me. My lips locked shut, trying to prove to them that I was just as strong, or even stronger, than them. He laughed again. "Girls," The pain was intense. It felt like I was being burned alive, like a thousand suns were scorching my skin. I whimpered but tried to keep quiet. "Jane, Kate, give her your all. Make her wish she was dead."

A scream broke through, followed by another. Pain was a mere memory at that point, there was no word to describe what I was being put through. Only a truly evil person would wish such harm to someone else. I felt cursed, like it would follow me where ever I went, like Aro said, I wanted to die. If tears were possible, I'd be drowning in them. Cries and moans of torture echoed through the quiet castle of the Volturi. "P-ple..." My lips made an attempt to form words. The hair on my arms and legs rose as a cold hand touched me.

"Isabella, if you want it to stop, you need to tell me." Aro.

My tongue ran over my lips, wetting them. My lips twitched on occasion. "I-" Aro's hand clamped over my mouth.

"No, no, no. With your _mind_."

Sobs broke through. How could he expect me to use my talent when I couldn't even talk? Still, the curse...it needed to stop. All energy that was preserved to try to stop the pain myself was focused toward expanding my shield, pushing it out and away from me. _Aro...kill me...please. It _hurts_._

Aro's laugh rang through the hall. "Very good, Isabella! As for your wish, not just yet. Kate, Jane, you can stop now." The curse was lifted from my body and I felt..._empty_. "Demetri, take Bella to her new room. Later, we will begin to send out invitations to the vampires of the world so they can join us in our celebration of welcoming Isabella to the Volturi guard!" Two strong arms lifted me from the ground and after a small breeze, my back made contact with a soft, fluffy material.

My eyelids fluttered and I opened my eyes slowly, finding Demetri staring at me. I swallowed hard. "Deme-tri..."

He placed a hand on my cheek which was oddly comforting. "Yes, Bella? What do you need?"

My throat was burning. It reminded me of the play _Julius Caesar _by William Shakespeare. In Act 4 one of the main characters' wives' kills herself by swallowing hot coals. Now I can sympathize. "_Food_..."

He nodded. "I'll bring you someone right away." Before I could protest, Demetri had vanished and returned with a muscluar man in his grasp. "Here. I picked him out because I figured you could use the extra blood." He pushed the man toward me and pulled me to a sitting position so I could drink.

My teeth dug into the man's neck, he screamed but I thought nothing of it as the blood filled me. It wasn't as delicious as Mike's but it would do. After ten minutes, the thick man was dead. I regained some energy I lost fighting Jane and Kates' talents and also some that I used for my own talent.

Lethargy washed over me and I collapsed onto the bed. Demetri disposed of the body and came to kneel beside me. "Isabella, what happened to you?"

"I took a plane from London back to Seattle but on the plane I met _il mia cantante_ so I drained him. Edward saw and left me there."

"Isabella..." He sounded pitiful.

I growled. "No, I don't want to hear it. Go away and leave me to suffer alone."

Demetri hissed and left the room. Now I could spend an eternity being tortured by these monsters. Fun.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that this is only the second update in like...two months, but I have school now and there's a bunch of homework and stuff.**

**So how'd you like it? Review please! I want to know if there's anything absolutely _anything_ I could improve on.**

**-Mucho Amor  
Elosion12**


	12. Self Sacrifice

**Edward POV**

Was I truly that bad of an influence on my Bella? I can't believe she tried to make friends with her singer! She's only a few days old and when I met her I was almost a hundred! This is unbelievable, none of this would have happened if I wouldn't have left her in the first place. Now I left her and I'm never going to see her again.

The sun shone through my bedroom window, touching my face and reflecting rainbows around the room as I stared at the ceiling. Why did was I cursed to an eternity of loneliness? I missed my Bella so much but I can't go to her. I would be risking her life.

Footsteps came closer to my door from down the hall and I growled, wanting to be left alone. The steps were light and fluttery and the thoughts matched. "Go away Alice."

She opened the door. "Edward? I didn't know you were back. Where's Bella?"

I growled. "Not here. I've set a bad example and if I go back to her now, I'd be killing her."

She sighed. "I'm sure you're exaggerating. Now tell me, what happened?"

I sighed and hung my head. "She met her singer," Alice gasped. "Mike Newton."

She gasped again. "Oh my! Edward, what happened, did she...?" A long silence answered her question. She moved forward to hug me. "Edward, we all lose control sometimes, it happens. Why is it your fault?"

After moving across the room in a second I punched a hole in the wall. "If I wouldn't have left her..."

_Bella stands in front of a giant fire. Every member of the Volturi are around her._

I turned to Alice, stunned by the vision I had just been engulfed in. "What?"

_"Bella," Aro states as he places a hand on her shoulder. "You can willingly end you life now or we can continue training you."_

_She says nothing as she walks into the bright fiery pit of death before her._

My heart broke. Tearless sobs overwhelm me and I fall to the floor.

My Bella, my dear Bella...

* * *

**Bella POV**

_Blood, I need blood. I need it. Blood..._

I hung my head, taking deep and uneven breaths as I kneel on the floor. They cut my hair so it barely touched my shoulders and I hadn't had blood in two days. That may not seem like much but when you're tortured on a daily basis and you have to use your psychic powers to make them stop, you starve easily.

The door opened, I don't need to look to know who it is. Caius, Kate, and Jane. Heavy footsteps approach me, I know it's Caius. He pulled me to my feet by my hair, I hissed.

He laughed, dark and menacingly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He released me and I stare at the three Volturi members, my expression blank. "I deserve all the pain you're going to give me."

He pulled my hand to a shackle. It closed around my wrist. "You won't be able to escape, we've made sure that no vampire, werewolf, or human can escape these shackles. Have fun." Caius left, leaving Kate and Jane behind, they smile and I thrashed in pain but make no sound.

Caius returned with Gianna in one hand and a knife in the other. He slowly cut her jugular vein and sat her as far away from Bella as possible. He swept a finger across Gianna's bleeding body and paints my lip with it. I moan and throw my head back, the heavenly taste of blood...I want it so bad. Before he can leave, I call him. "Wait..." My voice is barely a whisper. Caius stops and turns to look at me. "I'll do anything...please...so hungry..."

He laughed again but stays where he is. "Yes? You say you'll do anything for blood?" I nod eagerly. _Blood...food. _"Very well. Let Chelsea break your relationship with the Cullens. Then I will feed you. Agree?" Without thinking, I nod. A evil smile spreads across his face. "Excellent. Chelsea, come in here, please." Chelsea appeared in the doorway, her face twisted in a grimace. "Chelsea, make sure that after you're finished she _loathes_ the Cullen family." Caius, Jane, and Kate leave.

Chelsea walks forward and she stares me down.

A thousand things run through me.

_Carlisle Cullen...my father figure on Edward's side of the family. He's no nice and...and...I _hate _him._

_Esme Cullen...she's that wanna-be doctor's wife. Pfft. She's just as fake as he is._

_Jasper Hale...he can't stick to his diet yet they all forgive him! Why can't they forgive me like that? God, I hate him._

_Rosalie Hale...what a bitch. She gets everything she wants by bitching and moaning about it. Get a life._

_Emmett Cullen...he needs to calm down and grow a pair. He's always getting bossed around by that _bitch_ Rosalie. What a pus._

_Alice Cullen...the psychic freak. She's always so happy. No normal person is that happy. She needs to act her age. Freak._

_Edward Cullen...Edward...I...I love him? Wait, do I? No, I don't! Or do I? What? I can't make sense of this all! I...I..._

_I hate Edward Cullen._

* * *

******A/N: Another chapter! FYI this is going to be a very VERY long story. I don't know how long but long enough.**

**If there's anything that you don't agree with or anything that could be improved; please, please, PLEASE tell me!**

**-Mucho Amor  
Elosion12**


	13. Forever

I sat in my room, staring out the large stone window and down below to the courtyard, overwhelmed with plant life. Demetri and Jane were wrestling as Alec watched from the side. Caius, Marcus, and Aro hadn't moved from their thrones since they released me from the dungeon. After moments of watching Demetri and Jane grapple, I turned from the window and grabbed a pen and paper. Something stirred inside me, a sadness? A longing? I couldn't tell but it would come out on paper.

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you  
I'm caught up in you_

_Untouchable burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven_

_It's half full and I won't-_

The door slammed open and Felix appeared in the doorway. "Isabella, come downstairs." With no explanation, I followed Felix out of my room and closed the wooden cherry red door behind me. The air in the hall was charged, the hair on the back of my neck stood and I stopped, crouching into a defensive position, a hiss echoed through the air. Felix turned to me, curious. His expression changed slightly, a frown appeared on his face. "Isabella, what's wrong?"

I stood slowly and peaked over the banister down to the main floor of the foyer. Marcus, Jane, Aro, Caius, Demetri, and Alec stood in front of a group of vampires, there were six. I growled and hopped over the banister, landing on one knee, my hands against the floor. I looked up through my hair and I was met with six pairs of liquid gold eyes. A second hiss emanated from my lips but before I could charge the Cullens, Demetri grabbed me around the waist. I thrashed in his arms, wanting to take down the six vampires that were the object of my loathing. "Demetri, let go of me." He refused and I growled once again.

Aro strolled from where he stood so he was within my direct line of vision, a cruel smile plastered across his face. "Isabella, please." I hissed. "Very well. Jane, Kate?" Electricity coursed through me and pain caused my muscles to spasm. An ear-splitting scream broke the silence in the hall as I twitched and thrashed on the ground.

"Bella, no!" _His _voice. A growl interrupted my scream as Edward called my name. A hand touched my shoulder and my head whipped around to glare at my former love. His expression froze and fear replaced worry.

My lips parted slightly, just enough for a hiss to sneak out. "Don't touch me." I whispered sinisterly.

His other hand, he laid on my cheek. "Bella, love?"

I stood quickly and Edward was to his feet in the same second. Charging him out of fury, he was pinned to the ground in seconds but before I could cause any real harm, someone pulled me off by my hair and tossed me across the room. My head hit the wall and my vision blurred. I ignored the foggy scene in front of me and focused on who had just attacked me. _Emmett_. I rushed toward the buff vampire and stopped to throw a kick into his jaw. He caught my foot before it made contact and twisted it to the side which gave me enough leverage to push off with my other leg and throw a second kick. Emmett was too preoccupied with my first leg to see the second coming. A crack stopped everything. After finishing the attack, I ended in a low crouch. The other Cullens; Alice, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie, all stared at me in disbelief and horror.

A gasp caught my attention and I turned my head to see Aro. He was _furious_. "Isabella! How dare you attack our guests! Felix, Demetri!" The two men were at his side in an instant. "Take her to the dungeon. She should be familiar with it enough."

"No!" We froze at Edward's exclamation.

Aro stared at Edward before responding. "Excuse me?"

Edward stepped forward and moved to where I was standing. "I said no. She had every right to attack me, especially after what I did to her." His eyes landed on me. "Bella, please forgive me." My recently cut hair swam around my face as I shook my head. "Bella..." I felt my telepathic shield break, literally _break_. It was like my shield was a blockage for the flow of energy and it had broken because there was too much pressure against it. My head spun as I fell to the floor, my senses had dulled returning to the quality of a human's. My hands gripped my head in pain...could vampires get headaches? "Bella? Bella! Carlisle, what's wrong with her?"

A pair of cool hands moved my hands from my skull, I moaned in agony. "I'm not sure, she seems to have a headache. Alice, do you get headaches?"

"Only when I'm trying to see past an obstacle, like one of those mutts."

The hands gently rolled me onto my back and placed their hands on my temples. "That must be it. Her shield must have gotten in the way of her visions so the shield broke. Jasper, could you help her with the pain?"

A cooling sensation washed over me, the pain vanished and the pressure was gone. I wanted to open my eyes, to be able to walk away from them. But I was too weak, I couldn't. A cool hand grabbed my own. "Bella, please don't go. I'm so sorry for leaving you in that alley, I wasn't disgusted with you. I was_ angry_, but not at you, at myself. I was upset that I had given you an example like that and I was planning on leaving you alone but then Alice had a vision. Of you voluntarily killing yourself to get away from the Volturi. I can see why, now. They've cut your hair, beaten you, abused you, and starved you." Edward squeezed my hand. "I'm so sorry, Bella." He sobbed.

I let him see into my mind, I fed him the memories of the pain and agony, and what they did with Gianna that almost drove me insane.

Edward gasped, it was shortly followed by a hiss. "_You_ did this to her! You monsters!" He released my hand and I heard a resounding thud. "Give her back! Give my Bella back!" Someone laughed and there was a whoosh of air followed by another thud. "Aro, give Isabella back."

Aro laughed. "I'm afraid I can't do that. She agreed to join or run. She ran but was unsuccesful."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "If I'm correct the rules were that Bella had to avoid you, correct?" Silence. "She avoided you, did she not?" Aro growled. "Very well then, Bella is free to go."

Two strong arms picked me up and began to carry me. I was eventually placed in the seat of a car against someone, most likely Edward. "Bella, Chelsea brainwashed you. You were starving so you told Caius that you'd do anything for blood, he told you that for food, you would need to break your connections with us. You agreed and Chelsea cut our ties. Please remember, Bella. I can't live without you. I love you." A pair of cool lips touched my temple and I wasn't sure how I wanted to react.

All I knew was that I was free from the Volturi, forever.


End file.
